Civilizadamente
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Robaste a mi hombre pero para una falta así, se necesitan dos personas. Kallen x Gino, menciones de Anya x Gino y Jeremiah.


**Civilizadamente**

A Kallen Kouzuki no le gustaba Anya Alstreim. "Mosquita muerta", murmuraba para sí cada vez que tenía ocasión de verla frente a frente, pese a que la mayoría de estos encuentros fueron en presencia de terceros y durante épocas en las que esas diferencias no debían significar mucho, fuera porque una estaba esposada o bien porque la otra se había convertido repentinamente en una camarada momentánea. Cada vez que se volteaba delante suyo, un calor lacerante le escocía la nuca y cuando levantaba los ojos con la ceja alzada, generalmente chocaban con los de esa niña extraña. En desafío.

Como poco después de anunciado el compromiso con Gino Weinberg, cuando se toparon en una cena, por encima de ese estúpido diario que Kallen hubiera pisoteado mostrando los dientes, si no fuera porque su prometido le explicó que eran las memorias de Alstreim, que padecía de lagunas mentales. Si, sin duda tenía problemas neurológicos, se dijo Kallen y trató de ignorarla o de experimentar alguna empatía pensando en su madre, vuelta casi un vegetal hasta nuevo aviso, por el abuso de Estribillo. Así y todo, su falta de expresividad contrariada por frases bruscas, acabó por hastiarla.

Aunque no lo hubiera dicho, le alegraba que Anya Alstreim hubiera renunciado a su título nobiliario para exiliarse con Lord Naranja. La idea de verla todos los días o semanalmente en compañía de Nunnally le ponía los pelos de punta. Iba a terminar siendo el escándalo de los paparazzi cuando la agarrara del cabello y comenzara a golpearla en medio de una alfombra roja preparada para la Emperatriz más amada por todos los países. Ni los exs Enumerados le guardaban rencor alguno.

Quizás fue debido a que Gino y ella se convirtieron en algo cruzado entre niñeras y guardaespaldas de una celebridad, que sus reflejos se oxidaron quedamente y ni siquiera notó que le era más fácil seleccionar el menú más apropiado para una cena de beneficencia o pararse delante de un micrófono para agradecer las atenciones de una embajada que manejar un cuchillo con la plena intención de herir a otra persona, siquiera para defenderse. Había intentado practicar con su nuevo compañero de vida, pero tales encuentros generalmente terminaban en escenas triple X poco constructivas para instruír en combate.

-Kallen, Jerry Naranja quiere mostrarme unos árboles que crecieron en este invernadero con químicos originalmente, como esos pequeños plantíos que Annie está tratando allá, ¿te apetece venir? Necesitarías una escopeta por si acaso. Hay manadas de lobos que no han podido domesticar con alimento. Sabes que te protegeré pase lo que pase, pero a ti te gusta ir por tu cuenta, ¿no?

Kallen estaba harta de caminar todo el día por las cuarenta hectáreas de ese par de ex aristócratas dementes. Anya no le había dirigido más que monosílabos, pero no tenían por qué hablar mientras que esta seguía cortando las ramas malas de sus híbridos y Kallen se arrancaba las espinas de los pies desnudos (se sacó los zapatos cuando empezó a sangrar y Gino la llevó en brazos durante buena parte del recorrido, pese a las protestas de su parte). Sacudió la cabeza a manera de réplica y pronto estuvieron solas, así que se cruzó de brazos, ceñuda.

No lo vio venir. Un golpe con el palo de la hoz la arrojó desde la reposera a unas bolsas de fertilizante con un repugnante ruido húmedo y en seguida, antes de que pudiera hacer algo por incorporarse y pegarle una patada a su atacante, tenía las filosas y enormes tijeras de podar abiertas sobre sus pechos, rodeando uno de ellos, peligrosamente cerrada. Las manos de Anya no temblaron y su voz no dudó ni un segundo cuando los ojos aterrados de Kallen buscaron los de ella.

-Robaste a mi hombre pero para una falta así, se necesitan dos personas.

"Confieso que yo lo alejé primero con mi frialdad, del mismo modo en que no quise recuperarlo cuando me entregaron mis recuerdos de nuevo. No sé si hubiera podido, de cualquier modo. ¿Así y todo? Dale a Gino una noche sin sueño, haz que derrame una sola lágrima y te los corto, ¿entiendes, ramera? Los dos que se han llevado a mi amor. Los corto, los frío en aceite y hago que te atragantes con ellos, mientras que te meto una cuchilla en esa sucia vagina tuya, que solo sabe cabalgar sobre el que era mío.

Kallen no necesitaba que los filos mordieran su carne para saber que en el pragmatismo de sus palabras había sinceridad. Se había quedado sin habla, pero estuvo a punto de susurrar difícilmente "Loca", sin poder hacer nada para zafarse, cuando el ruido de la puerta de metal y vidrio, sumado a una voz conocida, inyectó esperanza en su alborotado sistema.

-¿Kallen, Anya? Jerry dice que quizás necesitaría un sombrero de paja y que había uno extra aquí.

En menos de un parpadeo las tijeras y la hoz fueron arrojadas entre las macetas de hierbas crecidas cuidadamente.

De la mesa de madera donde aguardaban otras herramientas, la que fue lady Alstreim años antes sustrajo la prenda mencionada, que le alcanzó a Gino caminando quedamente como si nada acabara de pasar.

"Mosquita muerta", se mordió la lengua al decirse Kallen, tocándose los pechos lastimados y la espalda castigada, tirándose del pliegue del vestido de verano, sucio con sudor helado y esa mezcla dudosa bajo su peso, que le hacía arrugar la nariz.

Siempre se preguntó cómo alguien cuyas maniobras en combate Knightmare dejaban tanto que desear para una élite, había llegado a Caballero de Asalto. No era por sus logros de piloto, desde luego. Estaba demente como una cobra entrenada para matar y esa frialdad era justamente la que le faltó siempre a Kallen, envuelta en pasiones arrebatadoras que le colocaban los laureles del triunfo o la arrojaban a los calabozos oscuros del fracaso en menor medida, pero presentemente en el porcentaje.

-¿Pasó algo? Kallen, te ves un poco…enferma.-Gino, que estaba a punto de colocarse el sombrero con una sonrisa, lucía preocupado e iba hacia ella, que sacudió la cabeza, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las gotas de sudor de la frente.

-Quizás ha cambiado de opinión al verte y sí quiere ir contigo.-sugirió Anya como quien está indiferente, llenando con una manguera, una regadera a cuyo interior agregó unas gotas de una probeta, dedicándose a mojar unas pequeñas plantas de naranjas a sus pies.

Kallen quiso gritarle. Echársele encima, agarrarle del cabello y aplastarla contra el suelo como acababa de sucederle a ella, ni más ni menos, a penas un minuto atrás. Golpearla hasta romperle cada diente. Temblaba. Pero Gino se interponía entre ambas y si reaccionara con violencia, tendría que explicarle a gritos lo que había pasado. Y su garganta estaba seca, sus ojos demasiado húmedos, sus piernas débiles. Le sorprendió encontrar voz (que sonaba ronca) para gruñirle, poniéndose los zapatos de vuelta y sacando una pequeña pistola de su bolso:

-Tengo ganas de practicar tiro, a decir verdad. Luego podríamos hacerlo juntas.

-Estaré esperando.-contestó Anya, mirándole de reojo, con poca expresividad en palabra y acto, pero delatando cierta severidad en su manera de erguirse, tras inclinar la cabeza al oír a la prometida de su amigo (y quién sabe qué más, en otro momento) esgrimir esas líneas con aire de amenaza. Gino las observó a ambas con las cejas alzadas y estuvo a punto de demandar una explicación cuando Kallen lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia fuera del invernadero, con paso decidido en dirección al bosque y un aire que sugería guardar silencio.


End file.
